Nunca sera un adios
by storylove4ever
Summary: "El mejor camino de nuestras vidas es dejar ir lo que amamos" pero Freddie no se quedaria tranquilo con eso, Recuerdos, Venganza Drama y amor son algunas de las cosa que conforma este fic
1. Nunca sera un Adios

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero que lo difuten!**

**ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es creación de Dan Schneider... Tan sólo me pertenece esta historia**

_**Nunca será un Adiós**_

Esta el inmóvil en su cuarto pensando una y otra vez la salida de su cuarto. Recordando cada segundo e instante que paso contigo y se arrepiente de no salir corriendo por ella y decirle un ultimo Adiós. "Siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos por siempre ¿Cada palabra que salía de tu boca era verdad? Nos prometimos amor eterno. Estar juntos por SIEMPRE pero ahora todo lo que me queda es dejarte ir y con un abrazo quedando en el Recuerdo".

Podría impedirlo y no dejar que te vallas pero seria impedir TU sueño ¡MALDITA LA HORA QUE ME ENAÑORE DE TI! ¡MALDITO EL MOMENTO EN QUE CREI AMARTE! AHORA SOLO ME QUEDA ESPERAR.

-…Cariño estas bien...- preguntando con dulzura y muy en susurros su hijo estaba mal –

-… Me veo bien, TU CRES QUE ESTOY BIEN…- Acaso alguien podía saber como se sentía, nadie lo podía comprador en todo estos momentos. No era solo suposiciones –

-… Tranquilo Amor, Si amas algo déjalo ir…-

Tonta frase "si amas algo déjalo ir" para el era la frase mas tonta del universo. Quien seria tan idiota para dejar algo que amas. Pero ahora el iba a dejar ir a la única persona que amo de verdad, y se iría en un viaje sin retorno.

**_o_**

Y estaban los dos otra vez juntos sin que nadie los interrumpieran en aquella habitación oscura donde solo la luz de la luna entraba y los susurros y una respiración entre corta se oía. Donde el amor y la ternura se veía y olía por todas partes.

-…Amor estas bien…- le dijo con esa voz que a el lo mataban por dentro y solo le quedaba rendirse ante ella –

-…Si estoy bien, adoro cuando me dices Amo…r- pero a el no solo lo adoraba lo volvía loco, casi siempre era con sus tontos apodos freidora, fredñoño, fredifer muchos mas pero de esa tonta forma le demostraba que lo amaba –

-…Entonces, Freddyr ven a dormir esta haciendo mucho frio…-

-…Sabes me encanta cuando te preocupas por mi…- dándole un dulce beso que los izo volver a dormir.

La Noche había sido la larga, mas para el se despertó varias veces para verla dormir contemplar como sus hermosos rizos casi en su cara y como dormía como un Ángel. Ella se despertó muy lentamente dibujándosele una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Y con un par de miradas y risas podían ver cuanto se amaban.

**_o_**

Pero el seguía allí oyendo las mismas canciones de siempre en su IPod. Cada recuerdo era una lágrima, no podía tan solo pensar en su aroma porque inmediatamente le vienen esos recuerdos.

Su teléfono estaba colapsado de tantas llamadas y mensajes de la misma persona. La melancolía lo llenaban en tan solos unos mal tragos amargos o ácidos que da la vida. Volvió a sonar el teléfono y lo contesto de muy malagana.

-…Hola...-

-…No puede ser Freddie al fin contestas, que te crees el muy malo…-

-…Espera Carly que partes de No quiero hablar con nadie no entendiste…-

-…Yo te entien…

-…NO NI TU NI NADIE SABE COMO ME SIENTO, si tu me entendieras no me llamaras me dejarías solo y no me molestaras…-

-…No quería molestarte…es que… Disculpa...-

Trancando el teléfono, ni el podía creerlo había hecho llorar Carly a su mejor amigas ella no tenia la culpa de nada, se sentía tan impotente irritado y enojado. Tenia que descargar toda esa ira .Golpeo lo más cercano un espejo cada uno de todos los pedazos parecía a su corazón Roto y sin ninguna reparación. Su puño empezó sangrar pero a el no le importaba. Solo necesitaba irse alejarse, era la segunda decepción que afrontaba y en menos de 5 meses.

Bueno el primer capi ojala les allá gustado pliss! Review


	2. Ella es Unica

**¡Hola Mundo Fictero!**

**Bueno aquí les dejos el Siguiente Capi, buscar la canción de robbie Williams she's the one **

**ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es creación de Dan Schneider... Tan sólo me pertenece esta historia**

**Capitulo 2: ****she's the One**

Pero no solo tenia Momentos y recuerdos triste de las cuales jamás quería recordar y eran desagradables para los dos.

_Con Sam_

-…Vamos Sam deberías de despedirte-

-…No Carly el fue un tonto como lo odio-

-…No lo odias, lo amas ademas el esta sufriendo-

-…Tanto así que te iso llorar, entiéndeme es mi sueño y si a el le dieran una Beca de computación y yo fuera quien me quedar, Carls también me siento mal tu crees que no estoy sufriendo- Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos ella estaba destrozada se sentía como una traicionera

-… Okey, quieres oír música mientras esperamos a Spencer- Ella solo asintió

-…_Hoy recordaremos los más grandes éxitos de Robbie Williams empezando con su más grande éxito angels- _Dijo una voz por la radio

-… Quítalo es mejor que veamos la vaquita- dijo con un tono de voz nerviosa cualquiera canción de Robbie Williams podía escuchar excepto aquella

-… Vamos Sam a quien no le gusta, Ahhh- recordando aquel acontecimiento

-…Carls cámbialo ahora antes que acabe la can…-

-…_Y seguimos ahora con otro gran éxito __she's the One para todo aquellos enamorados se la dedicamos-_

_-…_Upss muy tarde- Empezando a sonar esa canción tan duslce para algunos tan amarga para otros.

**_o_**

-...Sam-

-… NO ya tuvimos esta conversación no quiero que nadie se entera de nuestra relación No es No-

-..Pero Sam –

-…Que No Fredward, ademas que dirían de nosotros tenemos una reputación que tene-

-…Quieres decir tu reputación de matona no lo creo Sam, estoy harto de escondernos- Saliendo de aquella cuatros paredes que sabia cada uno de sus secretos- Ah y acuérdate mañana es Nuestro aniversario – regresando sola para decirle eso

Sam solo se desplomo en el suelo no lloraba, pero sabia que Freddie tenia razón ella también estaba fastidiada de esconderse en el mismo lugar.

_Al día Siguiente _

-…Asi que discutiste con Freddie, Otra Vez-

-…Si y sobre lo mismo-

-…Pero sam llevan mas de 2 años saliendo cuanto mas quieren seguir ocultándolo-

-…Hoy es Nuestro Aniversario-

-…Con mucha mas razón- terminado de entrar a la escuela, encontrándose con toda la gente reunida en la entrada-

-…Que esta pasando aquí- preguntando a la vez tratando de llegar a los casilleros- Sam Sam donde estas?-buscándola entre el tumulto de gente

-…Aquí estoy, tuve que romperles el brazo a dos personas-

-..Sam- con un tono de reproche

-…Que, no me querían dejar pasar-

-… Bueno, y porque esta gente se encuentra aquí-

-…No lo se pero cualquier cosa le voy a dar una buena paliza-

Cuando Sam termino de hablar empezó a sonar un piano y después un persona cantando.

_I was her she was me_

_We were one we were free_

_And if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

-…Tu Cres que sea-

-…No Carly ni lo mensiones-

_We were young we were wrong_

_We were fine all along_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

Empezando a salir Freddie dentro de todas las personas cargando un gran ramo de rosas en las manos acercándose Asia donde estaba Sam.

_When you get to where you wanna go_

_And you know the things you wanna know_

_You're smiling_

_When you said what you wanna say_

_And you know the way you wanna play, yeah_

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

Cantando con el coro de la escuela, todo el mundo estaba impresionado algunos con la boca abierta, otras murmurando lo que están viendo solamente no lo podían creer el Nerd dedicándosele a la persona que todos los días trata de matarlo.

_Though the sea will be strong_

_I know we'll carry on_

_'Cos if there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_When you get to where you wanna go_

_And you know the things you wanna know_

_You're smiling_

_When you said what you wanna say_

_And you know the way you wanna say it You'll be so high you'll be flying_

Se puso de rodillas delante de ella, Sam no lo podía creer era un Sueño hecho realidad necesitaban que la pellizcaran sesentia en las nubes y no quería despertar

_I was her she was me_

_We were one we were free_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_Yeah she's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_She's the one_

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_She's the one_

No quería que acabara la canción solo no quería que acabara ese momento, era mágico. Nadie creía que podía Cantar Freddie cantando era un genio.

_If there's somebody calling me on_

_She's the one_

_She's the one.. _

Terminado de sonar la música se para y no pudieron aguantar y con un gran beso sellaron aquel momento tan encantador. Un ahhh sono por toda la escuela.

-…Ella es Sam MI NOVIA, llevamos 2 años juntos y La Amo simplemente La Amo- Todo el pasillo estallo en aplausos, silbidos, gritos de Felicitaciones y mucho mas. Sam tenia lagrimas en los ojos era lo mas hermosa que hacían por ella

-…Yop También Te Amo-

-…Todavía quieres ocultar nuestra relación-

-…Tonto- dándole un dulce beso, que les llego por todo el cuerpo.

**_o_**

Terminado de sonar aquella canción Sam solo le quedo llorar en el hombro de su amiga era doloroso y su corazón estaba hecho trizas.

-…Todo va estar bien confía en mi-

-…Solo teniendo…una maquina… del tiempo..todo va estar bien- dijo entre llanto ella y carly sabían que nada iba a estar bien, todo había terminado PARA SIEMPRE.

**Otra vez Yooo! Disculpen por no actualizar pero he estado ocupada con un montón de cosas.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos o alertas. Y los que leen esta historia.**

**See you Soon Reviews!**


	3. La Carta y La Pelea

**Hey hey hey! Aquí estoy Otravez con un nuevo capi espero que les guste.**

**ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es creación de Dan Schneider... Tan sólo me pertenece esta historia**

**Capitulo 3: La carta y la Pelea**

Sam se quedo dormida en el sillón había llorado todo lo que pudo hasta quedar dormida, carly se sentía culpable si ella tan solo no hubiera enviado esa carta y hablado con Melanie nada estuviera pasando "Es mi culpa" se repetía una y otra vez. "Pero es el Sueño de Sam" se reconfortaba con eso.

Sam se levanto poco a poco y noto que Carly se había quedado dormida en el suelo. "Pobre se abra quedado dormida mientras me cuidaba para que yo no cometiera ninguna locura" pensó. Se dirigió directo a la computadora necesitaba despegar su mente se abrió una ventana de repente y en ella contenía fotos de cuando empezaron iCarly y muy pronto se despedirían de el porque ya no tenían Productor Técnico y una de las Coestrellas de aquel Famoso Web Show. Veía cada una de las fotos con suma atención no pestañaba, respiraba; o tomaba aliento le traen muy buenos recuerdos apareció una foto de Calzón Chino que le hicieron a su antiguo Ex –Novio Jonah, estallo en risas de tan solo pensar que le pudo gustar ese tonto siguió pasándolas fotos hasta que encontró una foto en donde Freddie y Carly se iban a besar la ira, el coraje, los celos le invadieron de repente ella antes había visto esa foto pero nunca cuando era novia de freddie o fue, no pudo contenerse y la borro sabia que hacia mal pero no podía verla de nuevo, siguió viendo las fotos asta el final, extrañaba hacer iCaly extrañaba estar con sus amigos. Cerró la ventana y se dirijo a Internet.

En la pagina de inicio se encontraba la pagina de icarly vio una pequeña ventano donde decía cartas de los fans, no aguanto la curiosidad y las abrió había fotos, imágenes editadas o Blends para los fans, dibujos de Seddie y Creddie. Ella solo reía por las ocurrencias de la gente. Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención un carta que decía PARA SAMANTA NO ABRIR SI NO ELLA la abrió sin pensarlo mucho.

_Querida Sam:_

_Me alegro de que Freddie y tu sean Novios son una bonita pareja. Para que sepas no soy Seddie ni Creddie me gusta mucho mucho pero mucho el Show me hacen reír no me gustaría que algún día terminara. Sin ofender pero Freddie es muy lindo Tu no crees, que tonta soy eres su novia bueno al punto. Estoy enamorada pero todas mis relaciones terminan en completo fracaso si me engañan, me cortan o si no el amor se acaba siento que no estoy hecha para el amor o el amor no esta hecho para mi. Y la única forma de entregar el corazón al 100% y estamos al limite chocamos contra una inmensa pared pero nos levantamos y seguimos buscando a otra persona para entregar todo ese amor que tenemos, y vuelve a pasar lo mismo nos caemos otra vez. Como buscamos enamorarnos y cuando nos enamoramos simplemente no sabemos que hacer. O sino creemos que es el amor de Nuestras Vidas pero aparece otra persona y allí empieza el dilema de Estoy Confundido Y No Se Que Hacer, tal vez a esta edad no estamos hechos para el amor y simplemente tenemos que esperar. No todo en la vida es color de rosa y terminaremos como la cenicienta o Blancanieves con aquella típica Frase "Vivieron Felices Para Siempre". ¿Qué hago? Me arriesgo o espero a esa persona indicada _

_Necesitó tu ayuda Atentamente: La Confundida_

A Sam sele salían solas las lágrimas, parecía que toda su vida amorosa estaba relatada en aquella pequeña carta escrita por una Fan, sequito las lágrimas de la cara y se dedico a responder.

_Querida fan, no se como ayudarte porque yo también estoy muy confundida, termine con Freddie y no se si quedarme con el amor de mi vida o irme y cumplir mi sueño._

_Pero hay algo que puedo contestarte, SI SIEMPRE BUSCAMOS ENAMORARNOS hasta que llega esa persona especial y te mueve las cabezas y el piso cuando lo ves._

_Espero haber ayudado_

Sam cerro la pagina y fue directo al refrigerador buscando algo que comer. Carly se levanto muy confundida

-…Que paso-

-… te quedaste dormida en el piso- mordiendo una de las pizzas congeladas

-…Sam no comas eso-

-…Tengo hambre-

-…Siempre tienes Hambre-

-…Tueche-

-…hace cuanto te levantaste-

-…Emm creo… que un par de minutos- Carly no podía saber lo de la carta y mucho menos lo de la foto borrada-

-…Vamos Sam dime o sino no habrá tocino por todo el resto del día-dijo con su voz amenazante quitándole la caja de pizzas de la mano-

-…Oye devuélveme eso- tratando de alcanzarlo- Okey esta bien Borre una foto en la que tu y Freddie se iban a besar no se que me paso y leí una carta de una fan que esta igual de confundida que yo- diciéndolo muy rápido para que Carly no entendiera nada que podía hacer era débil cuando se trataba de comida-

-…Celos tal vez y que decía la carta- dirigiéndose a agarrar una peppi-cola- Espera un momento Leíste algo por tu cuenta woow esa no me la esperaba-

-…Si Si leí y que, la carta esta en la pagina de icarly y No tengo Celos- ella solo se pudo reír.

Carly se dirigió a la computadora metiéndose donde Sam le indico, leyendo la carta muy atentamente, no respiraba o eso creía Sam

-…Woow Sam, te diste cuenta que la carta relata tu vida amorosa-

-…Enserio Carl no me di cuenta pensé que yo leí Pedro Pica piedras y la Jungla embrujada- diciendo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo Sam era muy despistada pero últimamente a estado atenta-

-…Okey no necesitamos tu Sarcasmo-

Se dirigieron un par de miradas ninguna quería volver a tocar ese tema. Se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron a ver la Vaquita final de temporada. Sam no se pudo concentrar solo pensaba en esa carta era como un De javu que le ocurría a otra persona

_Con Freddie en Licuados Locos_

Solo movía la pajilla del vaso sin muchos ánimos. Esta allí por una tonta discusión que tubo con su madre del porque no quería Salir y bañarse pero como siempre era imposible ganarle

-…Feddie eres tu- Preguntando Gibby muy confundido no había visto Freddie desde hace una semana de aquella reunión donde decidieron nunca mas realizar icarly

-…Si Gibs soy yo- sin quitarle la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo se veía terrible y todavía sin bañarse, estaba en muy mal estado con una sudadera y unos jeans todos rotos parecía alguien de la calle o que durmió en ella, además de el desprendía un olor no muy agradables para todos-

-…Amigo te ves terrible que te pasó men-

-…Nada solo la vida te da golpes duros- Todavía sin levantar la mirada, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que era el-

-…Y como la vida da golpes duros la vida es una persona-

-…Gibby, NO es un decir-

-…Ah OK, vas a ir a la fiesta de Bryan-

-…No tengo muchos ánimos, mejor me voy para mi casa- tratando de levantarse y dejando la propina-

-…Vamos además esta vez no va ocurrir lo mismo, en ese tiempo estabas de novio de Sam y como ahora no, todo va estar muy bueno te va encan- siendo interrumpido por un estruendo contra la mesa

-…No vuelvas a repetir eso- dándole un golpe muy fuerte en la mesa

Salió de allí prácticamente corriendo, no quería volver a recordar esa noche, bueno gran parte de esa noche la tenia muy borrosa pero esa parte se le quedo grabada para siempre. Empezó a llover solo se puso su capucha y siguió caminando. Al menos se bañaría.

**_o_**

-…Por favor Freddie, podemos ir siiiii- Poniendo la típica cara que pone carly cuando necesita algo o algún favor

-…Pero Sam no quiero ir a esa tonta fiesta-

-...Tu eres el que se la pasa diciendo, "Necesitamos Salir mas en Publico Princesa Puckett"- Imitando su voz, algo que izo que se riera

-…Primero yo no hablo así y Segundo vamos a ir a la fiesta-

-…Gracias- dándole un dulce beso

_En Casa de Carly_

-…Spencer que haces- viendo una extraña escultura en medio de la sala y Spencer terminando de pintar su escultura o si se puede llamar escultura-

-…Una escultura-

-…Spencer que es-

-…Aberat- poniéndole un aguijón en la extraña escultura

-… ¿Aberat? Spencer eso existe y no me vengas con tus locas historias del Castoraton o como se llame-

-…La Aberat es un animal con cabeza de rata y cuerpo de abeja- Explicando muy detenidamente sobre su Obra Maestra-

-…Como digas Spens, si llega Sam le dices que estoy en el estudio- Subiendo las escaleras con una cara de sorpresa por la retorcida cabeza de su hermano-

Sam salió corriendo hasta la casa de los hermanos Shay entro sin tocar, como siempre ellos ya estaban acostumbrados miro la extraña escultura de Spencer no preguntaria sabia que iba a ser una perdida de tiempo y no entendería subió las escaleras hasta llegar a aquel dichoso Estudio

-…Y que dijo acepto vamos a ir o no- mirando con mucha emoción

-…SI vamos a la fiesta-Carly empezó a saltar mas que Sam ella quería ir a la Fiesta de Bryan como de lugar-

-…Ahora vamos a arreglarnos para la Party-

-…No Carlangas me veo bien además que tiene este atuendo-

-…Sam no quieres verte a si delante de Freddie y no te voy a dar Tocino-

-…Muy bien pero nada de Rosa y minifaldas tontas- Carly asintió pero tenia esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro que Sam la asusto, la agarro por los hombros y la arrastro hacia su closet con aquellos chillidos y gritos hecho por Sam y el Makeover que le estaban haciendo. Mientras abajo Spencer escuchaba con atención y espanto "Gracias a Dios que no soy Chica" se repetía Mientras terminaba su escultura-

-…Estas listas te ves muy linda- Tenia un Vestido con tirantes color negro, un mini lazo en la cintura, con un collar largo y unos zarcillos plateados en forma de aros y el cabello todo suelto con un pequeño adorno de mariposa-

-…Me veo primaveral-

-…Sam te ves Preciosa cualquier chico se moriría por ti-

-…Okey, esta bien vete a cambiar que llegaremos tarde-

-…Espera- sacando una bolsa del closet- Tu Tocino fuiste una niña buena-

Freddie entro a la casa de los Shay observando la muy misteriosa escultura en medio de la Sala. Espero un par de minutos hasta que vio bajar a Carly con un Hermoso vestido Fucsia corte alto en forma de corazón.

-…Woow- Se quedo impresionado no sabia si iba para una fiesta o para el baile de graduación

-…Cierra la boca Freddie-

-…Y Sam- Carly miro atrás suyo

-…Sam Baja Ahora mismo-

-…Nooo-

-…Aquí esta Freddie y llegaremos tarde vamos baja-

Bajando pero con mucha cautela Freddie no tenia palabras para describir lo hermosa que estaba Su Novia.

-…Freddie tenemos que salir de aquí- jalándolo para la salida pero el todavía no tenia palabras con que describir a Sam estaba Preciosa pero eso era muy poco-

Partieron hacia la fiesta durante todo el camino no le quito la vista de Sam no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era sueño Woow eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la fiesta. Carly se dirigió directo a Bryan era como una especie de cita o algo así.

Sam y Freddie se quedaron solos el la invito a bailar y ella acepto. Los chico de la fiesta no le quitaban la mirada a Sam se veía estupenda la mas bella de aquel lugar, a Freddie le invadían los celos, y el coraje.

Pasaron las horas y loa dos se estaban pasando de copas.

-…Fred voy por una bebida-

-…Esta bien Princesita-

Sam se tambaleaba en el camino estaba consiente pero si se descuidaba caía en el camino. Algunos chicos la estaban mirando desde hace horas Esa me la Bajo Yo, Pronto va a caer era algunas de las frases que decían ese grupos de chicos. Cundo se fue acercando a la barra uno de ellos se dispuso a actuar.

-…Hola Preciosa andas sola- Le susurro muy cerca del oído- Andas sola porque Chicas como tu no deberían de estar sola-

-…Disculpa pero tengo novio- trato de salir de allí pero el le agarro la muñeca muy fuerte- Suéltame o Grito-

-…Eso no te va importar para lo que vamos hacer- Llevándosela del lugar, ella trato de zafarse pero bajo los efectos del Alcohol no podía hacer nada.

Freddie se empezó a preocupar había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sam se había ido. Se acerco a la barra pero no vio nadie algo que le pareció muy extraño e inseguro.

-…Suéltame, por favor no me hagas daño- Decía y suplicaba al mismo tiempo que el Idiota la besaba por todo el cuello-

-…Hey tu esa no es manera de Tratar a una Dama- Dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz-

-…Que te paso amigo- Viendo la sangre de su nariz-

-…Yo no soy tu Amigo- agarrándolo a golpes como podía y con toda la fuerza del mundo

"Pela Pelea" se oyó decir dentro de la Casa y todo el mundo salió corriendo a ver.

Viendo como el estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando adolorido y con algunas costillas rotas.

-…Y eso es para que aprendas que así no se trata a las Mujeres Imbécil-Balbuceaba al decir cada palabra-

-…Sam estas bien que te iso ese Idiota, me preocupe por ti pensé que te había pensado algo-

-…Freddie- Fueron las ultimas palabras que soltó antes de tirarse encima de el

-…No te paso nada verdad-

-…No llegaste justo a tiempo- Saliendo de aquel bululú de gente que se encontraba viendo la pelea

-…Desde hoy nada de alcohol o vestidos muy cortos señorita-Con un tono de padre regañando as u hija. Una pequeña sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro- Me gustas mas de esa manera- dándole un beso en los labios-

Si algo había aprendido Sam de aquella terrible lección era a no tomar tanto en las fiestas y nunca más utilizar vestido, ahora si tenían una escusa.

**_o_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Gracias principalmente por los Reviews<strong>

**Y a todos los que siguen la historia**

**Estoy abierta a Críticas, Sermones o malos comentarios**

**Bueno sin más que decir Nos vemos Protón**


End file.
